California Dreams
by Jules Heart
Summary: Senior year is over and the girls are going on the vacation of a lifetime to celebrate their last summer of freedom. Watch as some get over lost loves and others fall in love. Starring: Natalya, Layla, A.J., Beth, Alicia, Featuring many other WWE stars.


California Dreams

* * *

Senior year is over and the girls are going on the vacation of a lifetime to celebrate their last summer of freedom. Watch as some get over lost loves and others fall in love.

* * *

Starring: Natalya, Layla, A.J., Beth, Alicia, Featuring many other WWE stars.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Author's Note: Well this is an AU wrestling. This about the Wrestlers and what they would be like in High school, but right now it is the week after senior graduation, and the girls are going on the vacation of a lifetime to celebrate their last summer of freedom.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Now do you have your credit cards and money in a safe place?"

"Yes, Layla." A.J. Lee sighed as she pulled into the Fox's driveway and shot a look to her frantic friend.

"Okay if you're sure, you wouldn't believe how easy it is too loose things in all the craziness of planes and stuff, and well it is not smart to put all your money in the same place, anyway. Do you have your toothbrush?" The brunette asked as she went over her list of things the five would need to have a safe and successful trip.

"Yes Layla."

"Do you think the other's thought to bring a jacket or umbrellas? Because you know even though it is California, weather is always unpredictable."

A.J. rolled her eyes as the front door of the house in front of her opened and their tall friend walked out with their other friends Natalya and Beth fresh on her heels. Both lugging their own bags while Alicia directed her little brothers who were bringing hers out, A.J. exited the car when they were four feet away and opened the trunk.

"Heya, Ajay. You ready to have some fun in the California sun?" Natalya smiled as she threw her duffle bag into the back. Layla eyed her bag and then looked up at the other girl, Natalya's red duffel was quite smaller than the rest, even A.J. had brought two large ones.

"Naty are you very sure you have everything?" Layla asked as she looked at the size of her bags compared to Natalya's.

"I don't need much." Was the only thing the blonde haired girl said as she leaned on Beth's shoulder. "And besides it is not like I can't borrow things you know. Trish is only a little smaller than me and is used to me stealing her clothes." Speaking of her older sister who had offered to have them come and stay with her.

Beth sighed as she shared a look with Layla, were they the only ones that took things seriously anymore.

"All right I think that this is the last bag." Alicia announced as he little brother brought out a small black case.

"Alicia! You have six bags." A.J. said incredibly. She thought Layla had been excessive with her three.

"A.J. I need everything in these bags." Alicia said as she narrowed her eyes at the small petite girl.

"Alicia this bag is all shoes." A.J. exclaimed as she looked into the bag at her feet.

"All right who's ready to go?" Beth jumped in before the two could get into one of their fights.

"Ok, I just want to go through my checklist one more time." Layla said as she moved to stand in front of the other girls. Ignoring the groans that her statement caused.

"Layla please, we went over your check list yesterday." Alicia whined.

"And the day before yesterday." A.J. added.

"And even the day before that. We have everything." Natalya muttered as she shuffled her feet.

"Layla sweetie I think everything is going to be okay." Beth said as she shot the other three girls quelling looks.

"Fine, but if you guys forget something do not blame me." She huffed as she stuck her notebook back into her backpack.

The four girls glanced at each other and then sighed.

"Layla… you know what maybe I need to hear it again you know me." A.J. said with a smile. She knew her friend hovered like a hen mother it was what Layla did best, take care of people.

"You know Layla, A.J. is right, I have so many bags I probably forgot at least something." Alicia said as she nudged Natalya who only grumbled a yeah in agreement.

Layla's face bloomed into a smile but then it fell as she looked at the others, She sighed and then smirked. "I'm doing it again aren't I? Ok I'll stop I just want everything to go smoothly." She added.

"It is going to be ok Layla and besides it is only California not Mars." Natalya joked as she made her way to the front of the car taking the front seat.

"Hey I wanted the front seat!" Alicia cried as she quickly followed in her footsteps.

"Everything will be fine Layla." Beth soothed her friend as she took a seat in the back and then whispered. "We can go over the list in the car without them knowing I doubled checked Nat's and Alicia's bags for you."

Layla smiled as A.J. rolled her eyes, knowing Layla had done the same to her own.

"All right let's get this show in the road."

* * *

"Remind me to never, ride in a plane with Alicia and Natalya sitting next to me." Beth muttered as she rubbed her temples.

"It wasn't that bad." Alicia muttered as she grabbed another one of her bags from the carousel.

"If you weren't arguing over who sat by the window, you were arguing over the armrest and then when they brought the snacks you started in on each other again."

"That's only because she stole my peanuts." Alicia accused as she shot Natalya an evil look.

"I was hungry and you weren't going to eat them." Natalya muttered.

"How'd you know maybe I was saving them?"

"You should have said so."

"Hey Hey. No more fighting." A.J. broke in. "Were in California be happy. "Just think hot boys, beaches and hot boys on the beach."

"G-I-R-L-S!" A loud feminine voice called from the right.

"Trishy." Natalya called as she rushed forward to jump her older sister. Trish had moved to California three years ago after she had graduated high school and started up her own fitness and yoga studio.

"My little Naty. Well look at you all grown up. I sorry that I couldn't make it to your graduation but business has been booming.

"It's fine. You made up for it letting us to stay with you."

"It's going to be fun, now introduce me to these friends of yours I feel like I know them already from what you have told me." The blonde smiled wide as she looked to the other girls.

"Well the tall one with the red hair is Alicia and the tall Blonde is Beth and I think you have met Layla and A.J. before when you came down for Christmas."

"Well it is nice to meet you two and well it is nice to see you again." Trish smiled.

"Thank you for inviting us." Beth said as she shook Trish's extended hand.

* * *

The room was huge and the bright blue that Trish had painted it set it off very well. But the focal point of the room had to be the wide terrace doors that led to a little stone porch that had been closed in by and black Iron Gate. It was large enough to hold the five lounge chairs that were perfect for sunbathing.

Five beds had been placed inside all different in style but all worked well inside the room.

" Trish this place looks great." Natalya exclaimed as she dropped her bag on the floor. She twirled around the attic bedroom giggling as she flopped down on one of the two beds near the doorway.

"Thank you again for this Trish." A.J. said as she stepped over Natalya's bag and gave it a kick so that the other three would not trip over it when they made the trek up the stairs.

"Are you sure the other girls are OK with the bags. Alicia was it?" Trish asked and when she received a nod she continued. "She did have a lot of them."

"Oh don't worry about it; Layla probably has come up with a plan for them to bring everything up." Natalya muttered as she cuddled into the pillow jet lag catching up with her.

"You know you could have helped." Beth muttered catching the end of Natalya's sentence and she staggered into the room with four bags on her arms.

"Where are Layla and Alicia?" A.J. questioned but then made a mad dash to the entryway door when she heard a large bang on the stairs.

A muffled groan came from under the massive pile of bags, A.J. eyes widened when the she could only see was hair.

"Layla! Alicia! What the hell?" She muttered as she carefully stepped down on the only stairs that weren't littered with bags. She tried to think of a way that would be the easiest way to grab at her friends she grabbed the only visible part besides their hair.

"Oww. That hurts more than when the bags fell on me." Alicia whined as she rubbed her elbow, kicking the bag at her feet and watched as it fell back down the stairs. She gave a startled squeak when she realized that it had been hers she had kicked and quickly went after it.

"Thanks." Layla muttered as she straightened her clothes and started picking up the rest of the other bags, handing them to A.J. who was still standing a little higher than her on the staircase.

"Remind me please next time to help Alicia pack. So I can get her down to only 3 bags." She muttered to the red head as both of them pulled the rest of bags up the stairs.

"Man I hope nothing broke this is my accessory bag." Alicia said to the others as she walked into the room. She looked to the three remaining beds and nodded to Layla and A.J..

"Do you want the two by the terrace you know what sea air does to my hair and the farther away the better." She smiled as she made her way over to the bed farthest away from the others. Not even waiting for the others answer. She didn't mention that it was also closest to the bathroom that was off to the side of the room.

"So are you guys going to take a break and unpack or do you want to take the trek to the beach with me. I have some things I want to drop off at my store." Trish asked as she started to retreat to the stairway looking at each of the girls in turn.

"Maybe in a bit." Natalya mumbled sleepily.

"I think Beth and Naty are going to need a couple of hours to recover." A.J. laughed as she looked to both her blonde friends both nearly asleep.

"Ok well come down for dinner, my friend Chris owns a good restaurant near my little shop and that's where I usually eat when I am working." She waved a goodbye and turned.

"Which one do you want A.J.? Layla asked as she gestured to the last two beds. A.J. eyed her with a look and then looked over at the beds again. Did Layla really have to ask, one was a light purple with pink trim and the other was a dark blue.

"Sorry." Layla laughed as she dragged her three bags over to purple bed.

* * *

Most of them had spent the next two hours unpacking with the exception of Natalya and later Alicia who had fallen asleep rather quickly. Beth had woken only an hour ago and had just started to claim one of the closet spaces. Layla had divided up for them, before even getting to the house, but still some like Alicia and Layla would have to keep a certain amount of their belongs in a suitcase under their beds but so far everything was working out well.

A.J. stretched her arms over her head as she walked out of the bathroom, it was big enough but she could already imagine the fight's that would occur in the mornings, she had to remember to set her watch about a half an hour earlier than the other girls to at least get a fair chance.

Beth was missing when A.J. fully walked into the room, only Layla who was sitting on her bed facing away from her was awake. She started to move towards her but then noticed the silver picture frame in her best friends hands. She let out a soft sigh; she had thought that certain picture frame had disappeared when the person inside it had disappeared from Layla's life.

"Laylay." A.J. said softly glancing at both Alicia and Natalya making sure they were both sound asleep, she quietly made her way over to the other girland sat down beside her.

"Layla please, this is unhealthy he is gone he chose to leave. Not that I blame him." A.J. remarked, but then ducked her head at the hurt look Layla sent her. "No I didn't mean that, Layla living in that town was killing him, and his ass of an uncle didn't help much. he needed to get out of there."

"I know it's just I miss him you know." Layla mumbled as she traced his strong face with her fingertip. "I wish I had taken him up on his offer, you know at least then I would know he was okay."

"Layla…" A.J. started again but started when Beth appeared on the stairs. Layla hastily brushed at her face and stuck the frame under her pillow hiding it from view.

"You guys ready to head to the beach?" Beth asked her eyes narrowing a little in concern, But the giggled at the sight of Natalya when she sat straight up.

"Boys!"

* * *

"Beth, come on, take off the god awful tee-shirt." Natalya moaned as she attempted to grab at the ends of the tall blonde's ugly white muscle shirt that she had worn over her modest two piece.

"Natalya, leave her alone." A.J. muttered as she lifted up her sunglasses to glare at the other girl her. "Not everyone has to be half naked at the beach." She muttered as she leaned back against the towel she had laid out.

"Hey, I was just saying Beth has a great body why not flaunt it, and she doesn't even have to worry about her Dad coming along here." She gestured to the wide beach that they had made their way to after they had finally woken Alicia.

"I know, but it's my body not yours so bug off." Beth grumbled as she moved away from Natalya and laid her towel out on the other side of Layla who had just gotten back from the ice cream stand up the stairs on the boardwalk.

"Here we go guys get them while there cold." Layla giggled as she licked at the drips that all fives cones had caused.

"Did you get the low fat one?" Alicia asked, taking the smallest one in Layla's hand.

"Yes, you only told me five times before I left to get them. I don't understand why you wanted it so bad you don't need to lose weight you're the skinniest." Layla said as she passed out the others finally biting into her strawberry cone.

"A girl has to be always conscious of her figure." Alicia sniffed and then took a bite, her face was comical as she spit it out very quickly and then dropped the cone on the ground. "That was disgusting. Ick."

"Here, you can have the rest of mine I want to go over towards the lifeguard stand anyway." Natalya smiled wide as she handed her vanilla cone to the taller girl, her brown eyes zeroing in on the muscular blond that was perched atop it. "I got some hunting to do."

"Hey, wait for me!" Alicia said as she scrambled after to her. "You will not get first crack him. I saw him first."

"Please you were too busy spitting out your ice cream. He is all mine." Natalya said as both she and Alicia walked away from the trio on the sand.

"But he is more my type then yours." Was the last thing they heard as both girls stated walking faster trying to get to the guys quicker than the other.

"How much do you wanna bet that those two will be like this the rest of the summer?" A.J. laughed, and she wiped her hands on the napkin Layla had brought.

"They're always like that." Beth laughed. "If they weren't such good friends, they'd kill one another."

"Man, this place is beautiful." Layla said quietly. Gaining the attention of both Beth and A.J.. A.J. grimaced at the look on her friends face; they should have never gotten into a conversation about him. She always got like this when they did, damn him for doing this to her. She looked over to Beth, gesturing for the other girl to change topics. But as she was going to suggest on dip in the water, a male voice came from behind them and startled the three.

"Well hello ladies." A big man greeted as he swung his white towel over his shoulders. In the girls opinion, it should have been around his waist because the Speedo he was wearing was doing nothing for the imagination.

"Umm Hi." Beth muttered quietly as she averted her eyes her cheeks flushing a bright red as Layla tried to look anywhere else, and A.J. who just tried to look like she wasn't trying to laugh.

"My name is Paul Show, but people call me Big." He said as he leered at the three.

"Umm huh." A.J. said as she bite her tongue to prevent herself for saying anything more.

"If you want, I could show you the reason my they call me that." He punned badly as he took a step towards them. Both A.J. and Layla shrank back as Beth. narrowed her eyes. Ready to tell this "Big" what kind of show she would give him, But stopped her when two other boys stepped up behind the much bigger boy.

"Ahh look Zack, it looks like Big Slow is working his magic again." The well muscled boy said as he smirked.

"Mind your own business Cena." Show muttered as he turned fully around.

"You know it is past five I thought your Mommy said your curfew was four." The one who was apparently Cena smirked as the big man paled at looked at his watch.

"Shut up." Was all he said as he seemly forgot about the three girls and ran up the wooden stairs that led to the beach.

"Huh, knew it would work." Cena laughed as he slapped the other boy five and the nodded to the girls.

"Don't worry about him, just mention Mommy and he's off and running." The other boy said with a smiled as both he and Cena walked towards the girls.

"You're the girls that are staying with Trish, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm A.J. and this Layla and Beth." A.J. said as she eyed the two wondering just how they knew they were the girls saying with Trish.

"Ahh good we went up and down this beach twice looking for you. We're John and Kofi, we live across the street from you and Trishy asked us to come looking for you. She wanted to tell you not to wait for her tonight she said and I Quote "Got a hot date with Adam, don't wait up." John informed them his eyes twinkling said.

"Ahh…. thanks." Layla said as she straighten her white bikini a little self consciously. She looked over towards Beth who was doing the same to her large shirt.

"So uhh.. well I guess we should be going, now nice to meet you girls." John said a little uncomfortably but didn't move from his position in front of A.J.

"YOU." A loud feminine voice shouted from the side and the girls stepped back in shock as Natalya made a running leap at both John and Zack.

"Oh no, Zack, hide it's psycho Natalya." John laughed as he hugged the girl and the pulled back. "You look good kid you grew into you nose."

"And look John still trying to pull off the vanilla ice look."

"Hahahaha. That's nice." John muttered as he handed her to Zack.

"It's good to see you Nat." He said.

"Girls, these are two nut jobs I use to spend my summers with when I came to visit Trish back when." Natalya said with a smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh we just came to deliver a message and saved your friends from Big Slow's peep show." John said.

"Ahhh I missed it. Dang I wanted to see Beth's face when she ran into Paul." She laughed as she nudged Beth with her elbow.

"Hahaha." Beth muttered.

"So you guys got anything planned tonight. My band is playing at the Fresco tonight." John said as he buffed his fingernails.

"Huh maybe they'll check you guys out, but I got a date with lifeguard. Maybe he'll teach me mouth to mouth." Natalya waggled her eyebrows at the other girls and snickered when Layla and A.J. rolled their eyes.

And Alicia who had come up to the quietly glared at her and stuck out her tongue but then looked at both boys and sauntered up to them her sweet smile in place.

"Naty may be busy, but I love to see you play."

"Uhhh yeah well umm.. we got to get going I hope to see you guys tonight." John said as he eyed Alicia and then grabbed Zack's shoulder. When both turned around Beth's head titled slightly blushing as she watched both attractive boys walk away.

"Oh Beth's got a crush. Beth's got a crush." Natalya sang.

* * *

"Alicia, will you stop pouting over there and help me pick out something for Beth and A.J. to wear tonight." Layla cried from inside the closet. A.J., who had been walking out of the bathroom, had to duck when a purple boot suddenly came flying out.

"Layla, I, in a weak moment, told you to pick out my outfit, but if you're going to make me wear something like this I'll kill you." A.J. remarked as she picked up the 4 inch heeled boots, "Jeez Layla, how do you even walk in these things?"

'Very carefully." The beauty said with a muffled laugh.

"I'm not pouting I am thinking." Alicia said sulkily.

"Huh, that explains the smoke coming from your ears." Natalya said with a smirk, she laughed out loud when Alicia huffed and made her way over to the closet but not before chucking a pillow at Natalya. Natalya just ducked it and sat down on her bed and started to comb through her long blonde hair. She, unlike the rest of the girls, had been dressed and ready to go for the last 10 minutes. Her date was supposed to be here in 20 minutes, but she still wanted Layla to take care of her make-up.

"Layla come one, Simon is going to be here in a few minutes, and you promised to do my make-up." Natalya whined.

"Naty, come on I cannot do two things at once, and you have been putting make-up on the last 5 years of your life all by yourself. You can do it again tonight." A.J. muttered as she picked through the pieces of clothing that Layla had already set out on her bed.

"Layla, what are you trying to do? Make me look like a hooker."

"A.J., come on. You promised that you wouldn't complain." Layla's voiced from inside the closet and stuck her head out. "Now do you have a preference of what color you want to wear?"

"As long as you don't come out with that ugly pink dress you have tried to make me wear before. I'll be fine."

Layla sighed, and Alicia tried to stifle the giggles that had suddenly overpowered her. Layla hushed her and put the pink dress she was holding back and took out a pair of leather pants. "What about these for Beth?"

Alicia eyed the black leather and then arched her brow at Layla. "Who's are those because they look like mine, and we all know none of you can't fit into my pants because of your short, stubby legs.

"Nope these are mine, so they will fit her. And hey!" Layla added as she slapped at Alicia's arm. "Don't take you broody mood out on me."

"Fine, Sorry." Alicia muttered and pulled out a small blue top that belonged to her. "This would be good if you can get Beth into those pants."

"Oh, that is cute…now for the hard one. What can we get A.J. into without her trying to head for the hills."

* * *

"I feel half naked." A.J. grumbled as she tried to pull the mini skirt down more. Why did she allow Layla to do this?

"A.J., stop complaining." Beth muttered trying in vain to shrink into the background. They had stepped into the noisy club about 15 minutes ago, and she was already plotting her escape route.

Natalya had given them directions, but it took them at least 20 minutes of walking aimlessly around to find the club. It looked like a dive from the outside, and if the line of people hadn't been walking outside, they would have passed it right by.

"I feel like and idiot." A.J. muttered as she gestured for the brunette waitress for a drink.

"Now A.J., no drinking and that is final. Do you remember last time we were caught drinking underage?" Layla said and put her hands on her hips, giving off a motherly vibe.

"You're never going to let me live that down. Are you? You are going to hold it over my head the rest of my life." A.J. said amazed. One time she had gotten arrested, and she was marked for life.

"Ok girls, I want all us to make an act right now." Alicia said as she turned to the other three girls. "We will all gets dates, you got that. We cannot let Naty rub it in our faces that she got a man while we don't. And…" she said as she held up her hand to stop their protest. "If you don't find one yourself, I will look for guys for all of us.

"Alicia, come on." A.J. started but then stopped. Well what could it hurt; she didn't come all this way just to watch her friends go out on dates. "You know what…I'm in."

Layla and Beth's eyes widened at A.J.'s agreement, they thought for sure A.J. would have gotten then out of it. Alicia looked equally stunned but then grinned.

"See, I knew you go for it. All right ladies, remember you need to find a man, and if you don't, well let's just say you wish you did." Alicia said with a smile and then walked off into the crowd looking for her conquest.

Layla and Beth looked at one another then at the smirking A.J.. Both of them in synch whapping the redhead in the back of the head.

"Hey…hey! What did I do?" A.J. asked rubbing the sore spot.

"You…you…" Beth stuttered.

"Why did you agree to that?" Layla asked and then grabbed Beth by her arm and dragged her away from A.J. but not before yelling over her shoulder. "Traitor!"

A.J. laughed softly. It would be good for those two to find some cuties. Now if only I can find mine own.

'Hmmm…to short. Ewww…to geeky… Ok, there are no cute guys over in this corner.' Alicia thought to herself as she walked away from the lounge area. She thought California would be crawling with cute boys.

She sighed softly and turned but was surprised when she was met with something wet and sticky.

"Oh, man I'm so sorry I wasn't looking." The lean man stuttered out. Alicia just stood there in shock as the sticky substance stained her new white shirt.

"You idiot!" She finally said and looked over at him, so she could give him a piece of her mind but was startled to see green hair and only green hair as he bent to try and wipe some of the excess juice. She yelped when he accidentally touched her breast and pushed him away. "What do you think you're doing?" She shrieked.

"I was just trying too…"

"I know what you were trying to do you pervert!"

"Hey, hey…" A familiar voice said startling the two. "You made it, Alicia, right?" John said with a smile, but it dropped a little when he realized what was going on.

"Sorry about Evan he is a little clumsy. I'm sure he didn't me to dump our drinks on you." The blond said as he nudged the green haired man, who nodded quickly and then blushed. "Now say you're sorry." John prodded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Evan Bourne said blushing more, trying to avoid her gaze.

Alicia just glared and then sighed, "its fine, and it is not even my shirt." Alicia said with a smirk. "But if you see a mean looking blonde girl coming after you. RUN!"

* * *

Jules

I haven't written wrestling fanfiction in forever hopefully you enjoyed the beginning


End file.
